Rings
by angelchild
Summary: Max dosn't die like in AJBAC. But she is dead. And logan takes a look back on her life and the events memorilalized with ring. COMPLETE!!!!
1. rings

Disclaimer-Dark Angel doesn't belong to me and unfortunately never will. It belongs to the genius of James Camren. If you sue all you'll get is some posters and used dance shoes. Although if anyone could find a price for Micheal Weatherly.......

A/N-So this isn't what would ideally have happened rather then what happened in AJBAC but it's a thought for a story. This is my first fanfic so any help, reviews, or even flames will be greatly appreciated.

On her left hand she wore the engagement ring he had given her 5 years after they meet, she also wore the wedding band given to her only 6 months ago. On her right hand she wore the small promise ring he had given her on the second anniversary of their strange meeting promising that they would always be together. And on her pinkie she wore that caladaha ring. She had worn it since that horrible day (the first of many) when he thought he would lose her, she had never taken it off. She was dressed in her favorite dress, a little black number that over the years had seen its share of wonderful events. 

Logan stood over Max, and quietly slipped the family stone ring she had wanted so badly onto her small finger. As he slid the ring onto her finger a tear slide down his face and onto the oak, and then onto the soft white satin that lined her coffin, her final resting place. He sighed quietly as he bent down to kiss her cheek and silently close the lid of the coffin, he would watch over her tonight, the last night he would spend with her. And as he sat and began his vigil he began to think of the day he meet her and the of the times that followed.


	2. caladaha

Caladaha

Disclaimer-Nope Dark Angel is still not mine, and neither is Michael Weatherly

A/N- Hey, I hope this a remotely interesting story. I hope to continue it a bit longer. Especially if I get reviews! I also don't think theres anything for spolilers in this, just stuff from the first season and from my own twisted imagination.

The caladaha ring. How Logan hated that ring and all that it stood for. He hated that it stood for love, friendship, and loyalty. He hated the circumstances under which she had received it. And most of all he hated that it had been Zack who had given it to her. Slowly as Logan stared at the ring he started to think about what it had ment to her.

It had been just over year they had known each other, and things had been going well for them. He was able to walk again, and he and Max were finally starting something that was looking like a relationship. But as always HE had to come and mess everything up. 

flashback

He glanced at the clock, he had paged her 10 minutes ago she would be at his place soon. He quickly put the finishing touches on his latest culinary miracle, and went to select a pre-pulse wine. He was busy looking for wine and didn't hear Max pick the lock and slip silently into the apartment.

Max quietly came up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Hey how's my meal ticket doing today"? she asked happily.

Logan silently cringed when she called him this.. Because even though he knew that he meant more to her then just an easy meal, it still made him wonder sometimes.

"Hey" he said with a smile as he turned and circled her waist with his arms "I'm doing so much better now that your here" he drawled as he gave her a light peck on the cheek. 

"Hm.... very nice to know I'm appreciated" Max said with a alluring and seductive smile.

"Ya....well....ya know" Logan stammered suddenly a nervous about their close proximity. He quickly moved away from Max and busied himself trying to find a bottle of wine that was evidently escaping him.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Max asked trying to hide her amusement, she had seen how she had unnerved him.

"Umm...pre-plus white wine." Logan answered.

"You mean like this one?" Max asked as she reached up and seized a bottle that was in the front of the cabinet, as a sly grin spread over her face.

"Ya that'd be it" Logan said with a smile.

"Good" Max said as she casually strolled over to the oven "So...." Max began as she lazily dragged a finger over the top of the stove "What culinary miracle have you whipped up......" As Max started to open the door of the oven, Logan quickly slid in frony of her and cut her off.

"Forget it, its a surprise." He said with a smile

"Oh come on Logan, it's never been a surprise before." She said as she stuck out her full lower lip in a pout.

"Yes well things change all the time" Logan said with a slightly suggestive smile. "Now go sit and I'll serve dinner."

Max made a small show of pouting a bit more and then went into the dinning room. She was taken aback by what she saw. The room was dimly lit, with candles on the table, and all over the room. There was a dozen roses on her usual seat, and rose petals strewn among the candles, on the table, and the floor. 

Logan heard her gasp softly and came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"You like?" he asked quietly.

"I....like very much" Max stammered

"Good I'm glad" Logan said "Now go sit down, and dinner will be served."

Max sat down and stared around her in awe of what he had created for her. "I can't believe he did all this for me" she thought to herself. "He must really like me!"

"Dinner is served!" Logan said as he came into the dinning room carrying a steaming platter.

"Wonderful" Max said with a smile.

"Tonight we are having chicken in mandarin sauce" Logan said with a smile

"Sounds delicious." Max said

Logan served them both nice helpings of the chicken, and they ate in comfortable silence. 

After dinner Max helped Logan clear the table and do the dishes.

"Now" Logan began "might I suggest we watch a pre-pulse video, or would you rather play chess?"

"A movie would be good" Max answered.

"Alright why don't you go pick one out, while I finish up in here?"

Max left the room and walked over to Logan's extensive pre-pulse video collection. After seachering for a few minutes Max settled on one she had never seen called "Save the Last Dance". She put it into the video machine and pushed play as Logan came over to sit on the couch beside her. 

"Good choice" he said "I haven't watched this one in awhile."

They settled back to watch the movie and as the main characters began to see something in each other, Max got the courage to snuggle up to Logan's chest. She found it strange, she could fight bad guys, dodge bullets, and sit atop tall buildings, but yet she had to work for half an hour to cuddle up to Logan.

As she watched the movie she realized the plight of Sara and Derek was somewhat similar to her's and Logan's. The girl grew up so different from the way the boy had, but yet they were in the end able to make things work for the two of them. 

Finally Max screwed up the courage, leaned over, and kissed him. He acted a bit surprised at first, but then leaned into it, deepening the kiss and encouraging her to open her mouth with his tongue. Slowly she opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss. Things were really starting to heat up when the door to the apartment slammed open.

a/n- do you like? Cause I really hate to continue it if it sucks. So please R&R! 


	3. who?

Caladaha Part 2

Disclaimer- Sorry to say I still don't own any part of Dark Angel, not even Michael Weatherly but hey a girl can dream.

A/N- Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm really motivated to write more by all the praise. Please keep reviews (or flames) coming! I realize that Zack probably wouldn't do very much of what I'm having him do, but it suits my proposes.

Max jumped form Logan's lap and landed in a fighting stance quickly pushing all thoughts out of her head and steeling herself for battle. As her head shot up to size up her opponent, she stared in amazement. 

"Zack" she said quietly as she dropped her stance and stared at the young blonde man standing in front of her.....her brother, and co., ex-co. as far as she was concerned.

"Max, we have...." Zack began hurriedly, allowing the slightest hint of fear to show on his face. Knowing that was the only way he could convince him to come with him.

"Uh uh, no way Zack, don't even ask ,don't even speak! I'm not running I'll be fine. Just go, make sure my siblings are safe." Max spat out hurriedly

"Max please just hear me out....." Zack began, desperate to make her listen, to make her see the impending threat.

Max looked at Logan who was still sitting on the edge of the couch. With her eyes she said she was sorry, and then she sighed and turned to face Zack.

"Fine, you have 2 minutes to tell why your here. Then I'm going to throw your ass out of that door and get back to my date." Max said with anger present in her voice. "Time starts now" she said looking at her watch.

"Alright Max listen close because we don't have much time." Zack began hurriedly. "The threat is very real this time. We have Lydecker, the Reds, and a new group that I haven't been able to identify after us right now and they are closing in. They already have captured Jace and Kirt. I've had a few brushes with them trying to get around to everyone. I have safe lodgings secured in Canada. We have to go now though." Zack stopped. Hopeing that he had covered all the bases, praying she would come. 

"And if I told you to forget it? That I'd take my chances like always?" Max said full of rebellion.

"Then I say what that I'm not responsible for you if you don't want to listen to me and live under my command" Zack said with a grave expression on his face.

"Good, how many times am I going to have to tell you that I'm not a solider? That while I love you and the others I have a life here. I'm happy" Max said. looking at Logan, who smiled in return.

"You know its funny you should mention being happy and having a life" Zack said steeling himself, his becoming like ice ice. 

"Oh?" Max said meeting his even gaze with a stare of her own. 

"Ya funny story about having those lives" Zack began getting closer to Max as he spoke. "Jace had a boyfriend down in LA, and Deck got to him before Jace and I did. It wasn't a pretty site." Zack fought hard to keep the rush of emotion down as he watched her slowly absorb what he was saying. "And as much as I love the ex-roller boy, I bet you'd hate to have that happen to him...." Zack swallowed and got right in Max's face, leaning in close "because of you." He wasn't surprised at the effect this had on her as she looked at Logan with a look of horror. 

But then Zack couldn't help but feel a little pride as she pushed back her emotions and let the solider show through.

"Let me grab a bag and I'll meet you outside in 5 minites" she said without emotion. 

"Alright" Zack said as he walked out the door. As he shut the door Max and Logan couldn't see his small triumphant smile.


	4. Leaving

Leaving

Disclaimer-Sorry don't own 'em, not making money, don't sue. If you did you'd only get a beat up tracker and smelly dance shoes!

A/N- Wow! I'm wicked pleased at the responses I've been getting, keep 'em coming, they make me write. Sorry its been a few days since I've posted but stuff happened. But I promise they'll be a few new chapters this week!

Max watched the door close behind Zack before slowly turning aroung to face Logan who was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Max slowly started to walk toward him.

"Logan......"She began letting the words taper off.

Logan turned to look at her and slowly the tears surfaced in his eyes. Max quickly rushed to sit beside him on the couch.

"Logan I am so sorry" She said quickly, running her hands through his spiky hair "But I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to you because of me"

"I don't care Max I'm willing to take that chance if it means that I can be with you, your my reason to get up in the morning, I keep going through my day on the off chance that you'll stop by to see me after work. And I live for our dates." As Logan finished speaking the tears began to run down his face. 

"Oh Logan...." Max said as she reached out and pulled him into a hug holding him......glad he could not see her own tears.

After about 5 minutes of sitting like this, holding each other for what could be the last time Max finally pulled away. She looked Logan in the eye and held his face, feeling that sexy stubble against her hands for the last time. 

"Logan, please understand I don't want to leave you. But if something ever happened......"Max let the words trail off as she fought back tears " please tell me you understand." Max begged.

I don't like it Max. I never will, and I will always miss you. More importantly, I will always love you. But I understand how you feel because I would die if you were ever taken back by Manticore." As he finished he broke down and began to cry again. 

"I'll always love you. Logan you are my one and only......my meal ticket." Max said with the best sly smile she could manage. 

Logan gave a little laugh and tried to laugh.

"I'm going to grab some clothes out of the guest room okay? Will you wait here for me?" Max said, as she worked hard to pull herself together.

Logan simply nodded.

Max got up and walked quickly to the guest room. She pulled a bag out from under the bed and began stuffing clothes into it (she kept some clothes at Logan's for those especially messy assignments). As she stuffed clothes into the bag she came across one of Logan's tee-shirts that must have been accidentally put in there. She looked at the shirt, lifted it to her face and inhaled deeply drinking in the scent of him. she paused for a moment and stuffed the shirt into her bag, and as she went back to the dresser she broke down and cried, slipping to the floor and muffling the sound with her hands.

Meanwhile in the living room.........

Logan was still sitting on the couch thinking about how unfair it was that ounce they were finally getting things together that it would be all ripped apart again by that asswhole....(even he wasn't sure if he meant Zack or Lydecker). Suddenly he realized that he couldn't leave things like this. He knew Zack liked her and he wouldn't put it past him to try something ounce they were safe. Logan knew he couldn't hold her to anything, but he could show how much he cared. He quickly got up and walked to his room. On the bureau there was a small jewelry box of his Mothers that he kept some of her jewelry in. He quickly opened it and rummaged through the rings, knowing exactly what he was looking for. After a moment he found it. It was a small band of silver, with a very small, and simple set of garnets. It was a promise ring given to his Mother by his Father when they were in college. He would give it to Max. He then made a quick trip to the medicine cabinet.

He quickly hurried back to the living room. Max was just coming out of the guest room carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder. They went to each other and embraced, they kissed passionately. After a moment they stepped back and Logan removed the ring from his pocket and clutched it in his hand.

"I really should be going." Max said with little conviction

"Before you go I have something for you" Logan said. "First thing...." He said and held out a bottle of tryptophene "for your seizures" he said with a small sad smile.

"O Logan thank you so much......" Max began

"Wait there is on more thing" Logan said cutting her off. He then held out the ring.

"Oh Logan" Max gasped

"Its not an engagement ring" Logan said quickly, as he slipped it on her finger . "It's a promise ring. I can't ask you to marry me knowing that I may never see you again. All I ask is that you wear this and think of me, and know that I have promised to love you forever, I also can't ask that you do the same because who knows what will happen. But I will always love you and I want you to know that." Logan looked at his feet for a moment, before looking into her warm chocolate eyes that were brimming with tears. 

"O Logan, I do, I love you and I always will, I'll never take it off. Thank you so much......." she paused for a moment "but I don't have anything to give you" she said with a frown.

"That's all right Max....." Logan began, but he stopped quickly as Max suddenly ran into the kitchen. 

"Max?" He called out uncertainly.

Max came out of the kitchen carrying a pair of scissors and a sandwich baggy. She didn't say a word as she opened the baggy and handed it to him. She then lifted the scissors to her long curly hair and cut off a long look and placed it into the baggy.

"I'm sorry Logan, thats all I have to give to you. But now you can keep a small part of me forever." she said tears brimming again.

"I"ll keep it forever Max" He said choking back his own tears.

She reached out and kissed him tenderly, wipering that she would be back. She then released him, looked him in the eyes and tried to smile, he smiled at her, his lower lip trembling. She finally looked away, and when she looked back her face was the mask of the perfect solider, no emotion. She quickly grabbed her bag and left, shutting the door quietly behind her. After leaving the apartment her solider act slipped a little and she leaned against the closed door for support. After a moment she took the elevator down to where Zack was waiting for her. 

When Zack finally saw her come out of the building he saw her beautiful face completely devoid of emotion, and ounce again he couldn't help but feel a little pride at the way she was being a solider about this. She walked to the car and without saying anything to him threw her bag in the backseat, and sat down in the front next to Zack. 

"Took you long enough." Zack quipped as he pulled away from the curb.

"Just drive asswhole." Max growled, as she leaned her head against the window and drifted off to sleep. 

"Well this is going well" Zack thought sarcastically to himself as he drove. He looked over at her as she slept and couldn't help but notice a small ring on her finger that hadn't been there half an hour ago.......

A/N- So......do you like so far? I know some things are a bit out of character but its my own manipulations right? Please review and I'll try to have more up tomorrow.


	5. The Hotel

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0Disclamier-Nope still don't own them wish I did. Probably won't.

A/N- sorry I haven't been writing much, but there just hasn't been time!

Rings - Chapter 5 The Hotel

They drove for hours before Zack pulled over at a motel a few hours from Canada. Max had slept the whole way to the motel, curled into a ball leaning up against the window. Zack left her in the car while he went into the office and got them a room. When he came back out he reached out and gently shook her shoulder.

"Maxie....." he began. But his soft words were turned into a grunt of pain as Max flipped him over her shoulder and out of the car.

"Whoops sorry bout that" Max said....she didn't sound all that sorry about it though.

Max climbed slowly out of the car and removed her bag. She stood there simply looking at Zack, finally he got the hint and started to move towards their room. Zack looked at the number on the set of keys he had in his hand, room number 666. Not a good sign Zack thought wearily to himself. 

Soon they were inside their room. For once Zack hadn't rented a rat trap. The room had two single beds a clean shower with hot water and the room as a whole didn't look like a drug dealer had just over dosed in there an hour earlier.

Max stalked into the hotel room and threw her jacket onto a bed. "I'm taking a shower." Max said roughly as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Max angrily threw her bag to the bathroom floor and turned on the shower. She climbed in, sank to the floor, and cried. She cried for herself, for Logan, and for a sister whos love was in pieces somewhere. She also cried a little selfishly, her baby, her ninja was still at Logan's.

She figured she'd been in there about an hour when she finally walked out into the room. Her dark curls were piled wet on top of her head, she was wearing a pair of Loan's boxers and the tee-shirt she had cried with in his apartment, it seemed like years ago, it had only been hours.

Zack glanced up at her as she came into the room. She looked calmer, no longer like she would kick his ass at a word. He was seated at a table in front of a large pizza and two bottles of beer.

"You hungry?" Zack asked as he gestured to the pizza box and half eaten slice in front of him.

"No" She said as she reached for one of the bottles of beer and sat down on the chair across from him, curling her legs under her. She looked at him thoughtfully as she sipped her beer.

"So how do we kick the ass of whatever after us now?" She asked between thoughtful sips of beer. 

"I don't know Max, we'll go to the safe house and plan from there."

"All right" she said quietly. She looked at him for a moment before taking the last swig of her beer. "I'm going to turn in now. We have a long trip and I'm kinda wiped." She got up as she talked and moved towards the bed on the left side of the room. She quietly climbed under the covers and curled into a ball.

Zack got up from his chair and turned out the light. 

"Good night Maxie." he said softly.

"Night."

"By the way.....nice ring......."

Max didn't answer.


	6. The Next Morning.......

Disclaimer - Christmas is coming..........

A/N - Ya I realize I haven't posted much but I just lost interest in this fic, but I've recently regained it so I promise regular updates for awhile!

Chapter 6 - The Next Morning.......

Morning came all to soon for Max. She wasn't tired, but sleep seemed to be a lovely escape into nothingness, where the pain of the past days events couldn't follow her. But she was a solider right? Soldiers didn't mope, they went through with the routine......and that is what she would do.....no matter how much it hurt. 

Zack woke her at 9am, but was kind enough to do it with a cup of coffee in his hand. She gratefully took the Styrofoam cup from him and let the hot bitterness seep through her, bringing her to the present. Max sat and finished her coffee, when she was done she tossed it in the basket across the room and went into the bathroom.

It was then Zack let out his breath, without even realizing he'd been holding it. He was glad she was no longer crying, but the fact she was acting kinda soliderish worried him a bit. She never behaved this way. He knew he would have to tell her, he couldn't keep the act going much longer.

Max came out of the bathroom a few minuets later. She was wearing back leather pants and a blood red muscle tank, her curls hanging loose around her shoulders. She walked out with no expression on her face, and sat down to put on her boots. 

"Now what?" she asked, looking up from tying her boots.

"I guess we can move out" Zack said hopeing she didn't notice his slight indescion.

"Is something wrong Zack?" She asked walking towards him till they were face to face.

No time like the present he though to himself.

"Why don't you sit Maxie?" Zack asked taking her by the shoulders and pushing her to the bed.

Max jumped up as quickly as she had been pushed down. She looked at him, concern filling her large mocha colored eyes.

"Whats wrong? What aren't you telling me brother?" she asked quietly.

Zack shifted uncomfertabley, he was hopeing it would go better then this, but carpe diem right?

Without another thought he kissed her with all the passion he had in him.


	7. Flying.........

Disclaimer - Not mine blah blah blah. Not making any money blah blah blah, you know the drill.

A/N - I'm going to try really hard to post one or two chapters on the weekend. Things are getting crazy lately so just keep an eye on this, I'm not giving up again! Also denotes someone's thoughts.

Chapter 7 - Flying.....

Zack was flying, when did he learn to do that? He heard a thud and was engulfed by pain. She had punched him, hard in the stomach, hard enough to send him flying across the room. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Max yelled. Zack couldn't answer, to stunned by the fact she had hit him. "Explain yourself now!" she yelled at him, her fairly passive manner gone as she grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet.

"I....I....l-love you Maxie" He stammered looking her full in the eyes. "I really do...."Max back-handed him. Zack reached up and tentatively touched his face. The tough solider was gone, he had been hurt by many people, in many different ways, in his 19 years, but never by someone he loved. He winced when he touched his face, finding his nose to be bleeding, and his lip swelling. She might have even loosened a tooth he thought.

"Don't say that Zack! You can't love me! I'm your sister damnit!" Max started to tear up a bit as she yelled at her brother, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Please Maxie" Zack spoke softly. "Please don't be angry with me." He was pleading.

"Oh Zack" Max said with a small sigh. "I'm sorry I hit you but......I mean I love you but its....." Before Max could finish Zack had come foreword and kissed her again. Max let out a little scream as she tried to push him away without hitting him again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A moment later Zack was on the floor again. This time Max had punched him in the head. Splitting his eyebrow open, and her own knuckles. I must have hit him harder then I thought, cause I've never done that before. Max thought as she looked at Zack, slumped against the wall, unconscious, and at her own bloody knuckles. As she looked at her brother out cold on the floor she was unable to push down a small amount of pride in the fact she had knocked out her big brother. "What am I going to do with him?" Max asked herself.

Finally she managed to get him on the bed. By this time his nose had stopped bleeding, but his face looked a bit swollen. Max shook her head and sighed as she walked into the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later Max walked back out into the main room. Her hand was now cleaned and bandaged. She walked towards her brother, with a wash cloth and a small first aide kit in hand. Zack opened his eyes as she walked in.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" she replied, her voice carefully guarded. 

"I'm sorry" he said pushing himself up into a sitting position. Max simply looked at him from where she was standing at the end of the bed. "I didn't mean to be so....brash?"

"That wasn't brash Zack, that was pushy basterd." Max didn't raise her voice.

"I really am sorry Max, I was just hopeing that you'd love me to...."

"I do love you Zack" Max began, standing a safe distance away. "But as my brother, not my lover" She said quietly, coming to sit beside om the bed. "There is no one after us is there?" She asked sounding surprisingly calm.

"No" Zack said simply.

"You told me that to get me to leave Logan didn't you?" Her voice was quiet and calm.....he would have preferred her screaming.

"Yes" he said. Max sighed.

"I should go" she said as she stood up, looking tired. "Logan'll be worried.

"Please Max, we need to talk or something." Zack's normal anti-talking attitude all but gone.

"I'm sorry Zack, I can't do that right now, to much going on in my head, but I promise we will later." She said as she gave his hand a squeeze. She moved fomr the bed and slipped into her leather jacket. She slung her duffel bad over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"How will you get back to Seattle?" Zack asked, beaking the tense silence.

"You know me, I'll find a ride" she answered without turning to look at him. She was half-way out the door before he spoke again.

"You still my second little is?" He spoke, his voice filled with both pain and hope. 

"Always big brother" she said with a sad smile. Without another word Max quickly left.

A/N - Ya I know the second thing is pretty bad but it sounded good in my head, and I couldn't bear to take it out. Many more chapters written and waiting to be posted....reviews help me get motivated.....a lot!


	8. Letters and Rings.......

A/N - Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews. I have the whole story almost finished.....just not posted, and a few great ideas for new stories. So please keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! :)

Disclaimer - I couldn't even afford the lawyer, so please don't sue.

Chapter 8 - Letters and Rings...

She hadn't walked far when a truck stopped to pick her up. Max was pleasantly surprised to find a middle age woman driving the rig. For once she wouldn't get her ass grabbed when she got out of the truck.

"Hey chica where ya headed?" the driver asked.

"Seattle" Max said carefully looking around the truck for any threats or weapons.

I'm going right by there hunny." the driver said, jarring Max out of her thoughts. "You can come with me, hop on in." Max deftly climbed into the cab of the truck and turned to look out the window. The woman glanced at Max, and turned the radio to some loud pre-plus rock station.

Max slouched down in the seat and wrapped her arms around herself. That was when she noticed a bulge in the breast pocket of her jacket. Max reached into the pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box with a piece of paper wrapped around it, held in place with a rubber band. With tentative hands Max removed the elastic and began to read the note:

_Max - _

Part of me knew this wouldn't end well.....I guess that's why I slipped this into your pocket tonight. I love you Max, I have since we knew what love was. But if your reading this then you don't love me, (not that way at least) and are going back to Logan. Surprisingly I'm okay with that, just please don't be mad at me little sister, I had to try. Part of me knew it wasn't right but....would you have done it for Logan?

Anyways...open the box please.........

Max opened the box and found a small silver ring. It was a rather strange ring. It was a small heart, wearing a crown, the heart was being held by two hands. Max looked to the paper for explanation.....

_It's a friendship ring Max. The crown stands for loyalty, the heart for love and the hands for friendship. In the end we're all we have Maxie. I'm happy for you, if you love him, and I'll stand beside you always. Wear the ring to show loyalty to each other, I have one to........on a chain, I'm not wearing a ring. As long as you wear it I'll know you love me._

I'm going to give you awhile to cool down and mbar forgive me. I'll come see you in a few months, mabey by then things will be better between us again.

Love Always,

Zack

Max looked out the window with tears shinning in her eyes. She carefully removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto the pinkie of her left hand. 

"Hey, Hey!" Max was jerked from her thoughts.

"What?" Max asked, slightly startled.

"We're just outside Seattle, kid. But I'm not going in to the sector point."

"Oh alright thanks." Max said. As she hopped out of the cab she saw Foggle Towers in the distance. She smiled to herself and took off running, wanting, needing, to see Logan with her whole being.

Well????? More reviews means more chapters, I have plenty more!


	9. Homecoming

Disclaimer - Not mine. I wish, I wish, I wish, but unfortunately no one is taking me seriously yet

A/N - I know, I know. I've been lazy. The whole story's done and I have a new one started. I just don't have the ambition to type all these chapters up. Bare with me though I'm going to try really hard to get them all up by the end of next month....heres to dreams! I also have another one started, kinda a Dark Angel, Quantum Leap, and a bunch of movies rolled into a few confusing stories. Should be interesting!

Chapter 9 - Homecoming

Max made it to the towers in record time. She rode the elevator up to the pent house, fidgeting with happiness the whole way. She hurried out of the elevator and to the door. She could hear someone in there with Logan, so she put her ear to the door and listened. 

"She's Max, she'll be back you know that man." Bling, Max thought with a smile.

"Ya.....sooner or later.....but probably later." Logan answered his friend sounding tired.

"Hang in there man, it'll get better....." Bling was interrupted by Logan.

"Sometimes I just want to......"

Max couldn't take it anymore, she opened the door and walked in like nothing had happened.

"Hey Logan, Bling, got anything to eat?" She worked hard to hide her amusement as their jaws dropped. Keeping her expression nonchalant Max sauntered into the kitchen, turned to face the door, and pushed herself up to sit on the counter.

As if suddenly snapped from a trance she heard Logan cry out and run towards the kitchen, to find a smirking Max sitting on his counter. He came over and placed his hands on earthier side of her face.

"How?" he asked "Is everything alright? How was after you?"

Max placed a finger against his lips, effectively shushing him. "We'll discuss all this later alright?" Logan kissed her finger in response. Max smiled coyly at him as she......

A/N - he cliff hanger, review and I'll put up another short chapter after I study for finals tomorrow night, promise!


	10. Awakening

Disclaimer - Still not mine.....wonder if they'll acution the show off like the Red Sox's..........

A/N - Well here it is as promised, chapter 10 marked next day delivery. I still haven't studied.......hm.....sooner or later i will. Well here you go, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 10 - Awake

Logan jerked awake in his chair next to the coffin, not sure how long he had been asleep. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that thretened to over flow. 

He sighed getting up to walk the length of the room, running his hands throuh his spiky blonde hair. As he sat back down he thought of the strange circumstances under which he had proposed to Max

A/N - I know, its short, i'm sorry! But I felt it stood better as a chapter then part of another. If I'm all set for my psych final, I'll post another, much longer (I promise!) chapter sometime tonight.


	11. 2 Years Later

Disclaimer - Not mine, but a girl can dream.

A/N - Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Makes me want to post just that much more. I'm going to post tonite and then i hope to post again eathier saturday or sunday. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11 - 2 years later

Two years had passed since the Zack incident, as Max had put it, and he had stayed away for a year. But he came back, and he and Max worked everything out between them. Logan couldn't understand how she had forgiven him so easily. Max had simply replied "He's my brother, and I love him. He made a mistake, but its in the past now, how could i stay mad at him? In some ways hes all i have.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He and Max had been an item now for two years, and LOgan was the happiest he had been in his 29 years. Re-marriage was beginning to look very nice to Logan, settle down, start a family, and all that. But would Max want that? After all she was only 21 years old, still young enough to want to go out and party, not nessacerily ready to be a wife. He had never disscussed the future with her, he figured the best way to do it was just to pop the question, and pray as hard as he could.

Everything had to be perfect. She was comeing over in an hour. He walked into the dinning room. The table was set with his Mothers best china, roses and daiseys around the room, petals scatterd on the table and floor. He had placed two candle sticks on the table which dimly lite the room, Motzart playing softly in the backround. He smiled sure Max would love it.

He walked into his bedroom to get changed. Selecting a pair of slightly beggy blue jeans and a black sweater (he had found that when you were with Max casual clothing tended to be best). He walked into the bathroom and ran a brush through his hair, still damp from his shower earlier. He grabbed a bottle of hair gel and used it to spike his unrurly sandy blonde hair. He glanced in the mirror and considered putting in contacts, but in the end the thin wire frames stayed perched on his nose.

As he walked through his room on the way to the kitchen he grabbed a black velvet box off the bureau and slipped it into his pocket with a small smile.

With a half hour to go, and everything ready, he busied himself in the kitchen to keep from going crazy with anticiapation. He rearranged the fridge, the cabinets and a million other things, but when she was 45 minites late, he began to worry. It wasn't unusal for her to be late, but not this late. Where was she? He was just about to call Cindy when his phone rang. He practicaly flew to it.

"Hello?" He said his voice tight with concern.

"Logan, we have to go, somewhere, anyhere, we're in trouble." Max blurted out hurridly.

"Why? Maxs whats wrong?"

"X7's and Lydecker are after us both, Zack called me at work. I got in a fight on the way over here, but i'm fine" She said hurridly, not wanting him to voice his concern. "I"m going to get a few things together and i'll be over to get you, but we have to leave now." With that Max hung up the phone.

Logan ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair and sighed. He quickly made a few phone calls, and packed a few bags of clothes, money, and a bottle of tryptathin amoung other things.

A few minites later Max burst through the door looking a little roughed up. "Come on, there not far behind me." She said grabbing his hand with one hand and his bag in the other (her own bag was slung over her shoulder) and pulled him towords the door.


	12. Where To?

Disclaimer - Still hopeing

A/N - Alright. I had every intention of posting last night but I kinda flipped my geo over going to a friends house and was to caught up in the experience of shit, wow, my cars on its side. I'm cool though, not even a scratch and somehow I only broke one of my mirrors. So that's why I didn't post again. Here it is, enjoy. Oh! In response to the review who didn't like the fact I killed Max, I don't think you have to kill them off to be romantic, its just this story. I promise that in the one I'm working on now, they will be both live to a ripe old age...........

Chapter 12 - Where To?

Soon they were in Logan's Aztec, racing towards the Seattle airport. 

"What happened Max?" Logan asked now that they were on the highway.

"I'm not really sure" Max anwersed quietly. "Zack called ,and said that Tinga and Brin had been captured and they were hot on his tail. Said to pack it up and run, and that you should come with me cause it would look more inconspicuous then a young girl traveling alone. Other then that I don't really know." Said sounding worried as she talked about her brother.

"Hey, don't worry about Zack." Logan said giving her hand a squeeze. "He's good, he'll be fine , and if he's not, he has you right?"

"Right, I'm just worried I guess.........so where are we going?"

"Well" Logan said with a small smile "I thought Paris might be a nice change of scene."

"Paris? Cool, plenty of places to hide there."

"Yes I uh......hope you don't mind but I booked under Mr. and Mrs. Cale, I also got the honeymoon suite. I figured we could pass as a couple of newlyweds." Logan said. He wasn't sure what she would say. He has taken a leap of faith and was now hopeing it'd pay off.

"Sounds like fun" She responded with a small smile.

About 45 minuets later there were at the airport, had gone through security, and where now waiting in the terminal for the flight. Logan was sitting beside Max, his arm around her shoulders, their fingers intertwined. She was nervous, it was disappointing to him that their first trip together was under these circumstances. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, she squeezed back with a strained smile and was about to say something when......

"Will all passengers on flight 77 overnight direct to Paris please bored now." came over the sound system.

"That's us." Logan said with as much cheerfulness as he could muster, which wasn't really all that much. He stood up still holding onto Max's hand, so that she'd have to stand up with him. They picked up their bags, and walked hand in hand to the plane.

Soon they were in the air. It was going on 6pm and Max looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Max?" Logan suggested gently.

"Ya, I am kinda run down." Max admitted quietly.

"Want me to get you a pillow?" He asked softly.

"No" Max answered as she folded up the arm rest and snuggled up against Logan. He wrapped his arms around her and held her the whole way to Paris

A/N - I know thier all a little out of character, but it suits my reaons :) Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Remeber reviews make me WANT to post more. Thanks!


	13. Arrival

Disclaimer - Is this really nessacery at this point?

A/N - Hey all! Thanks for the reviews keep'em coming! I really do hope to have all this posted soon, just so much to do and so little time to get all done in. Enjoy!

Chapter 13 - Arrival

When they finally landed it was late afternoon in Paris. Max had slept the whole way. Logan figured she'd be up for a few days now, which could prove to be a problem since he hadn't been able to sleep and was going to need some rest in the near future.

He gently shook her awake. "Come on Maxie, we're in Paris." She opened her eyes and smiled at him, she had no idea that made his insides melt every time she smiled.

"I slept the whole way?" Max asked, no trace of sleep in her voice.

"Yes, and you look much better now." Logan said as he ran a hand down the side of her face.

"Well, I'll be up doing a whole lot of so night wandering now huh?" She asked with a grin.

"We'll see." Logan replied with a smile. "But for now let's just get off the plane ok?"

"Oh! Right sorry. Max said looking slightly sheepish. They both stood and made their way down the aisle to the terminal with the rest of the passengers.

In the terminal Max jumped and whispered to Logan, "There's guards here?" She asked staring at the uniformed men with guns standing at attention around the airport. "Nothing unusual right?"

"Right." Logan said with an easy smile. He felt Max relax next to him, though she was still slightly apprehensive at the sight of the men. Moments later they reached the "Hertz Rent A Car" counter.

"Good evening Monsieur, may I help you?" The attendant said with a small smile and very strong French accent.

"Yes, I reserved a car under the name Logan Cale."

"Ah........yes here it is Monsieur Cale, a 2002 black cadalliac." He handed Logan the keys, "Have a wonderful stay in Paris Sir."

"Thank you" Logan said as he took the keys from the man. Logan and Max walked out to the car and where soon on the road, heading to the hotel.


	14. The Hotel.....Again

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I wish I did, but the holidays have come and gone and there is no Michael Weatherly under my tree........I'm sure he was under Jessica Alba's instead.

A/N - Yes! Two chapters in the same day! sometimes I get two a week so we're doing really well today....in other words I have the ambition to type, go figure.

Chapter 14 - The Hotel...Again

The hotel was gorgeous. Painting and mirrors all over the walls, trimmed in gold gilding. Logan saw Max's jaw practically drop when they opened the door to their room. It was three rooms and a bathroom. Max went to explore the room while Logan dealt with the bell-hop and luggage.

The first room she came to had a overstuffed couch, TV, and a small bar. Max walked through that room into a study which held a desk, couch, and a gorgeous fireplace. The bathroom had a huge tub with jets, and a gorgeous sink with antique looking brass fixtures. The last room she came to was the bedroom. It had two couches and what had to be the biggest bed Max had ever seen.

She went over to the bed and flopped down on her back. "Have a nice stay, and congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cale" She heard the bell-hop yell as he excited the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cale" Max mused quietly as she sat up. "I kinda like that." She couldn't help the small smile that was spreading across her lips.

"Hey" Logan said as he came into the room.

"Hey" Max said smiling. Logan came to sit down next to her.

"You like the room?" He asked.

"Ya, its really nice."

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, noting the slightly sad look in her eyes.

"I'm just a little nervous about Zack, and everyone else......but it'll be OK" She finished quietly. 

Logan looked at her and hated to see the pain in her eyes. He reached out and put a hand to her face, she closed her eyes and sighed, nuzzling his hand slightly, letting her lips brush against the palm of his hand. Logan had every intent of comforting her, but now he leaned in and kissed her. She moved closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As the kiss intensified Logan pushed gently on her hips, urging her to lie down on the bed. Max complied with him easily, allowing Logan to shift his weight so that he was lying on top of her. Max reached up and removed his glasses, dropping them to the floor with a soft thud. Max reached up and took the hem of Logan's sweater in her tentative hands and tried to pull it up over his head. but Logan gently reached down and stopped her, breaking the kiss. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke, 

"Maybe we should go site seeing or something?" His voice husky.

Ya, that's problem a good idea." Max answered as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. It was getting harder and harder to stop before things got to out of hand. While neither of them were virgins, they had decided long ago to not let things progress to that level.....until some point, they weren't quite sure when that would be, but they'd know.

"I'm going to go freshen up." Max said heading towards the bathroom. Max disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She moved so that she was leaning against the sink. "Get a hold of yourself Max." She said quietly to herself. She splashed some water on her face and dried it on a towel. She walked out and smiled at Logan who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She held out her hand "Ready?"

"Yes, I want to show you the whole city." Logan said as they walked out of the hotel room hand in hand.


	15. Sleeping Arrangments

Disclaimer - I wish I owned this show! But I don't.

A/N - Alright, here's another chapter! Enjoy...and review please!

Chapter 15 - Sleeping Arrangements

They came back late that night, both were exhausted. Logan had been to Paris a few times before and had taken Max to all the big land marks and a few smaller places, not as well known to the tourists. They had gone to a few stores and eaten at the most wonderful restaurant. So when they finally came in they were both tired. Max fell down on the bed.

"Omigod, being on the run has never been this much fun!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun today." Logan said with a smile. "Well, I'm going to turn in , you can take the bed, and I'll take the couch."

"Why?" Max asked looking a little surprised.

"Well, Max, I pretty much assumed you'd want to play it safe, no temptation."

"Plenty of people sleep in the same bed but never have sex." Max said.

"Well I would rather not sleep pn the couch if it is all the same to you."

"Ya, I'd rather you sleep here to" Max said dwith a small smile. Max silently got up and disagreed into the bathroom. She reappeared a few moments later, wearing a pair of boxers and a muscle tank. 

"Are those my boxers?" Logan asked. Max looked down at the shorts she was wearing.

"Not anymore." She said with a shrug and a smile. Logan shook his head and as he walked towards the bathroom he caught her around the waist and leaned in close to her. 

"You look better in them anyways....." He said as he ran a finger along the waistband of the shorts as he continued to walk by.

This is right he said to himself upon reaching the bathroom and leaning with his back to the sink. I'll do it in the morning......I hope I'm right. With that Logan walked out and climbed into bed with Max. He kissed her lovingly as she curled up against his chest.......even Max fell easily into a peaceful sleep that night.

A/N - Whats Logan going to ask her? What will be Max's response? And what was that box on Logans dresser? Stay tuned to find out! But reviews always make me want to post more!


	16. String

Disclaimer - Only in my dreams

A/N - he two chapters in one weekend is this a new record for me? Basically its called I don't want to go to my meeting this afternoon! Well, the majority of this since is taken from the movie stepmom. I loved it, and it fit so well that I had to use it. So there's my little disclaimer for that.

Chapter 15 - String

The next morning Logan managed to wake up before Max. He went over to his jeans from the day before and removed the black velvet box. He hoped the time was right, but it was a chance he needed to take.

He climbed back in the bed where Max was still sleeping. He moved so he was holding himself up over her. He reached down and kissed her gently, and she stirred slightly in her sleep and pureed. Max slowly opened her eyes as he drew back.

"Hey." She said quietly sounding asleep.

"I have something for you." Logan said with a smile.

"Oh?" Max said, pushing herself up into a sitting position against the headboard. Logan held out the small black box. Max's eyes lit up, she knew what this was. Max excitedly opened the box and found......a spool of thread?


	17. String?

Disclaimer - Nothing is mine...y don't I own anything?

A/N - # in one weekend....I'm on a roll!

Chapter 17 - String?

Max looked at the spool of thread with a puzzled expression....."Thank you....I love it?"

Logan smiled as hr took the box from Max and removed the spool. "You know I was married to Val for a little more then a year." Logan began thoughtfully. "But, we both know how that ended, she never really did love me. Mabye I could have done something differently, maybe it wasn't meant to be at all, I'll never know. But now I've found you Max." 

As he had talked he had made a knot in the end of the thread, he reached out, picking up Max's hand and sliding the lop onto the ring finger of her right hand. He smiled as he unwound a length of thread from the spool. 

"Marriage is a fragile thing, I let one break" He snapped the thread off at the spool. Deftly he made another knot which he slipped onto his own ring finger. "But this time I won't let the thread break." With that he let a small diamond ring slide down the thread from his hand and onto her finger. "Will you marry me Max?"

Max looked at him with tears shinning in her eyes, all of a sudden she sprung at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over as she kissed him hard on the lips.

A moment later Logan broke from the kiss and studied her face. "So should I take that as a no?" He asked pretending to look upset.

"You know how to take that." she said making a move to kiss him again.

"All right can I have that back then?" He asked, his eyes smiling.

"Not in this life time boy!" Max responded with a big smile.

"You've made me so happy baby." Logan said, Max simply kissed him response.

"I love you Logan......I love you Logan.........

Her voice grew distant as Logan awoke again. Max's voice ringing in his ears and her kiss lingering on his lips. He sighed, the pain coming back freshly. He fought sleep, but he was so tired, the last few days having taken their toll on him. But as hard as he fought, sleep claimed him in the end.


	18. Back of the Church

Disclaimer - Only in my dreams

A/N - Here it is another chapter aren't I being responsible? Also I apologize right now for the way I write Cindy, I really can't get that ghetto feel into the dialogue.

Chapter 18 - Back of the Church

"Nervous boo?" Original Cindy was standing with Max in the small room at the back of the church.

Max looked gorgeous. Her dress was simple. It had a tight bodice, and a long full skirt with a long train. The straps were thin with white satin roses on them. Her dark hair was hanging in curls around her shoulders, pulled back with a pair of diamond barrettes given to her by Bling at her wedding shower. A string of pearls around her neck, given to her by Logan the night before.

"Strangely no." Max said with a smile as she pulled on a pair of elbow length gloves. "It feels so right there's no reason to be nervous."

"Well that's wonderful babe, I'm so glad you stopped beating around the bush and are finally getting hitched."

Max smiled and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Cindy quickly went to the door.

"Who's there cause if its Logan I'm going to lay the smack down on your ass, cause you know you ain't supposed to see my boo before the wedding!" She heard a exasperated sigh from the other side.

"Cindy let me in." The voice from the other side sounded very irritated, so she opened the door to let who ever it was in.

"Zack." Max said with a smile as she hugged him.

"You look gorgeous Maxi." He said holding her hands out at arms length to get a good look at her.

"Thank you Zack."

"Hey Cindy, would you mind leaving us alone for a few moments?" Zack asked.

"Alright, but I'll be right outside if you try anything I'll be laying the smack down on you ass got it?" Cindy looked at Zack her gaze full distrust.

"Alright thank Cindy." Max said quickly trying to avoid a fight between Zack and Cindy. Max however was highly amused. Cindy left and Max turned to Zack,

"Thank you so much for giving me away Zack. I was going to ask Deck but he was unavailable." Zack smiled

"You sure about this Maxi?"

"As sure as I was that leaving Manticore was the right decision."

"Well then I'm happy for you little sister. I have two presents for you."

"Oh?" Max looked intrigued

Zack handed her a small piece of paper. "Memorize that and eat it later." Max looked at the paper...it was the phone numbers of all her siblings.

"Oh, Zack thank you so much!" Max quickly read over the list and swallowed it. Zack then handed her a plain white envelope. Max opened it to find a Polaroid's of each of her brother and sisters. "Oh, they all look so wonderful." She sighed. 

Zack reached into the breast pocket of his suit jacket and removed another Polaroid and handed it to Max. she looked at this one and gasped. This Polaroid was of all of them together, they were all dressed up and standing out in front of the church. "Zack?" She whispered.

"Their all here Maxi, were staying here for a few days, till you leave for your honeymoon."

"Two days? Your giving me two whole days with them?"

"Yes, all of us together." Max jumped up and hugged her brother.

"Thank you so much Zack, this is the best present anyone could have given me." 

"I love you sis." Zack said as he released Max from the hug.

"I love you to Zack."

knock, knock

"You bout ready to go boo, you have a very impatient man out here!" Cindy yelled.

"On the way Cindy!" Max yelled back.

"You ready?" Zack asked, holding out his arm. Max reached to the table and picked up her bouquet of small pinkish purple roses.

Let's blaze" Max said with a grin as she hooked her arm through Zacks. The two walked out to the back of the church.....

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews! Review and you'll get more soon I promise!


	19. Chess

Disclaimer - not mine, nor do I own anything worth sueing me for, so please don't.

A/N - Here is another chapter, you'd think I'd combine some of these so I wouldn't end up with 3000 chapters.....but apparently I'm not that smart.

Chapter 19 - Chess

The reception was so much fun. Max's friends got trashed, but what else was new? Max had danced the night away, with Logan, Zack, and then each of her brothers in turn. Max was so happy. She was married to the best man in the world, she finally had her family with her...what could be better?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was over, everyone had left, except for Sketchy, who was passed out on the dance floor. Max closed the door behind her siblings, the last to leave. Max turned to lean against the door and sighed. "Ready to go home?" Max sounded tired.

"Home, I like the sound of that." Logan said as he came and placed his hands on the door on either side of her head. they both smiled and Logan gently kissed Max, his wife. He gently pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "Yes I am very ready to go home." Logan said with sly smile.

"Good, because I am so tired, I could sleep for days." Logan looked at her pretending to pout. "But I suppose I could stay up long enough for one game of chess."

"Your on." Logan said with a grin.;

A/N - Am I the queen of short chapters or what?


	20. Puddle of White

Disclaimer - I don't own any of this except what come from my deranged little mind   
  


A/N - I know, I know, I'm horriable. It's all written, I'm just to lazy to type it all up. I'll try really I will, just say you still love me! He he he sorry alwasy the drama queen. Please review.....   
  


Chapter 20 - Puddle of White 

They got to Logan's pent house in record time. Logan unlocked the door and and threw it open. Max was about to walk through the door but Logan stopped her "What?" 

"Aren't I susposed to carry the bride over the threshold?' Max sighed, but couldn't hide a grin. 

"I suspose." She said, trying her hardest to look annoyed. Logan gently lifted Max into his arms and walked through the doorway and into the apartment. He carefully put her back on her feet and turned to lock and shut the door. 

When he turned around Max reached up and kissed him hungurily, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, both filled with longing. Max ran her hands through Logan's spiky hair, sh pulled back from the kiss and looked him in the eyes as she removed his glasses and dropped them on a near by chair. 

She came foreword and kissed him again this time her hands running across her shoulders, slipping off his suit jacket. With slightly shaking hands she unbuttoned his shirt, allowing it to fall to the floor with the jacket. Logan reached up and slowly removed her hair clips, allowing hr dark curls to fall into her face. He carefully brushed them back and let his hand trail down her face. Max sighed and softly nuzzled his hand. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress allowing it to fall into a white puddle at her feet. He ran his hands up and down his arms as he gazed down at her lovingly . She kissed him again, hard, willing all the passion in her body into that kiss. Logan placed his hands on her hips. 

"Bedroom?" Logan mumbled against her lips. Max nodded. Logan took a step foreword, but Max stumbled, her knees giveing out from under hr a bit. Logan broke the kiss long enough to say "Sorry." Max quickly covered his mouth with hers, not likeing the loss of contact. Before he could try and move again Max easily jumped up and wraped her long legs around his waist. Logan moved to the bedroom and gently deposited her on the bed. Max reached out and took his hands, pulling him down on top of her. He moved down to kiss, "I love you Max." 

"I love you to Logan.......Logan? Logan What's happening?!" Max gave one final scream and then was a corpse below Logan. Logan screamed, 

"MAX!!!!!!!!!"   
  


A/N - Don't you hate me? But yet somehow finding you love me and wish I"d update more like a good little girl? Review and I'll try real hard to put more up soon. Luv ya! 


	21. Laurie

A/N - Ya its been awhile...........   
  


Disclaimer - Not mine, don't sue   
  


Chapter 21 - Laurie   
  


He woke in a cold sweat, still screaming her name. Original Cindy rushed in with Laurie in hr arms. 

"Logan you alright?" Cindy asked, concern evident in her voice. 

"Yeah, I'm alright Cindy, just dreaming." Logan looked and sounded tired, despite he fact he had been sleeping the whole night, the dreams were disturbing to much to get a decent rest. 

"Here" Cindy walked towards him "You take baby boo for awhile, she could make anyone smile." Cindy carefully handed the baby to Logan. Logan took her with practiced hands, he looked down at her and a sad smile did creep across his face. 

She was a perfect combination of them both. Laurie had Max's dark complection and curls, while she had his blonde hair and blue eyes. She was going to be beautiful, just like her Mother. He leaned back cradling his daughter against his chest. 

"Oh Max, how am i going to do this without you?" He kissed Laurie's forehead and thought of her birth, and how worried they all had been............ 


	22. To Soon

Chapter 22 - To Soon   
  


Max was pregnant. Bling didn't think he'd ever seen Logan so happy, not even on his wedding day. 

Max on the other hand.......while she was excited about baby she less then thrilled to be pregnant. Having never been sick before morning sickness was a very new experience, and as she got bigger she was unable to climb the space needle to sit anymore. But she was also scared. Scared that she would have a seizure, scared of what her whacked out body chemistry might do. But mostly she was scared of how quickly she had gotten big. It had only been three months but Blings sister Annie (the midwife) said she could easily pass for 9 months along, but said there was probably nothing to worry about. 

But one morning a little over three months into her presence and about 4 months into her marriage, Max awoke in the most horrendous pain of her life. "Logan, Logan, wake up" She whimpered as she shook him. 

"What?!" He yelled sitting up quickly. 

"I think I'm in labor." Max said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. 

"Its to soon." Logan said the alarm evident in his expression as he fought to keep his voice calm. 

"Call Annie." Max said as a contraction hit and she doubled over gripping the bed sheets. "Now!" She yelled. 

Logan lept out of bed and ran to call Annie. 


	23. 3 Months

Disclaimer - I own nothing.   
  


A/N - I'm a bad, bad person i know. I haven't updated in next to forever, but i was driving home today and went wow i should really update since i have everything written its just a matter of posting it. Well sorry for the wait, i hope someone is still reading this!   
  


Chapter 23 - 3 Months   
  


Annie was there in less then 10 minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime. She and Bling ran through the door, followed by Zack. Annie went to Max and Logan to look her over, unwilling to believe that she was in labor, she still had another 6 months to go! 

"Hey Max." Zack said coming up behind Logan, who was standing next to Max holding her hand. 

"You look awfully calm, Zack." Logan said. 

"Ya, why should I be upset?" Zack asked. 

"Because she's in labor after only 3 months." Logan hissed. 

"X-5's only carry for 3 and ½ months maximum." Logan stared at Zack with a dumb founded expression. "I got ahold of Tinga and got some info." 

"And you didn't see fit to share this with us earlier?" 

"I just found out yesterday." 

"So my baby's ok?" Both men looked down having forgotten that Max was still there. 

"Your going to have a beautiful healthy baby Maxie." Zack said with a smile. Max suddenly growled in pain. 

Alright!" Annie said a little to perikiily for Max's tastes. "Time for another contraction." Zack looked at Logan who was still holding Max's hand. 

"You might want to let me do that." He said indicating to Logan and Max's intertwined hands. Logan looked at him confused when suddenly Max let out a scream, and so did Logan. She was squeezing his hand so hard he thought it would turn to dust. He detangle his hand from Max's as quickly as he could, grabbing Zack's hand and placing it into Max's. He moved behind her and softly stroked her hair s he nursed his throbbing hand. Zack laughed at Logan's inability to deal with pain, before a look of pain crossed his own face, which he quickly pushed down. 

The labor lasted only a little over an hour, with Logan and Zack soothing her and Annie and Bling encouraging her. Max pushed hard, and finally after the longest hour of her life, Max delivered a baby girl into Annie's waiting arms. 

"It's a girl." Annie said over the baby's wailing. "And she's healthy and beautiful." Max smiled and sighed. 

"Can I see her?" 

"Of corse Max.' Annie came and placed the baby girl, all wrapped up in a balance onto Max's chest. 

"She's beautiful luv." Logan said, kissing Max and then his daughter. 

"What are you going to name her?" Zack asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the happy calm that had settled over the group. 

"The first book that I read after the escape was "Little House In The Big Woods" Laura Ingells was a survivor, something you need to be in this world, so I"ve decided to name her Laura. " Logan smiled and squeezed her hand. 

"It's a perfect name." Zack said with a smile.   
  


A/N - Alright there is more to come! Was that chapter long enough? I realize I post a lot of real shorties. Well as always please review and I'll try to post another one tonite! 


	24. Formula

A/N - Alright, so maybe the next post wasn't quite on the same night but....its been a long and interesting couple months! I'm sorry that's no excuse, this is all written its just a matter of posting it, and I'm not allowing myself to post the story I'm writing during class :) until this one is up and over with....so I'll probably never post the other one. Alright that's enough of me, sorry for that wait.   
  


Logan awoke to the sound of Laurie making gurgle sounds that meant "feed me". He smiled to himself, she never stopped eating, and still she was just a tiny little thing. She was defiantly her Mothers child. 

He got up and walked to the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of formula from the fridge and put it in the microwave. 

While the formula heated he absently walked around the kitchen. He pushed play on the cd player, the music drifted lazily from the speakers. It was in the middle of Leanne Rimes I Need You. It had been playing that night that Zack had come crashing into their home and ripped their lives apart.....   
  


Irk I'm sorry about the length but i have more homework to do still. I'll try and have more up tomorrow but we know how that works with me. I'm really trying! I'm just so feather headed.....reviews? I don't deserve them at all...but I'd still like them 


	25. Family

A/N - alright see for once I can keep a promise! 

Disclaimer - Nothing is mine the songs not mine nor are the characters.   
  


I need you like water, like breath, like rain, 

I need you like mercy from heavens gate, 

There's a freedom in you arms, 

That carries me through, 

I need you.......   
  


It was early evening and Laura was asleep. So Logan and Max were making use of this rare down time. Logan held her close, her head resting on his chest. Max looked up at him, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Logan smiled down at her. 

"I love you to baby." 

"Mmmm....I think you deserve a kiss." Max said with a teasing smile. 

"I like that idea." Logan bent down to meet Max's lips, and they kissed longingly. Max broke the kiss and gave Logan an alluring look as she took his hand and lead him towards the bedroom. 

Suddenly the door flew open. Max spun around quickly to find Zack, standing the doorway, blood pouring from a slash on his face. 

"Zack!?" Max asked, her voice full of concern and a trace of fear. 

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't know where else to go. I promise I lost them!" 

"What happened Zack?" Logan asked, as he gestured for Zack to sit. He took max's hand and sat down across from him on the couch. 

"I let my guard down, and Deck caught up to me. They came really close this time to getting me. I barley got away." 

"What are we going to do?" Max asked. 

I have Kirt and Syl meeting me here ASAP. I hope that's alright, it was the only place I could think of to go." 

"What do you want me to do Zack?" Logan asked. 

"I need to know where they are holding up, what they have for weapons and such. Basically anything you can find out." Logan quickly got up and went to the computer room. 

"What am I doing?" Max asked. 

"Your not coming Max." Zack said simply. 

"What!!??" Max was stunned. 

"You have a family now Max. I'm not going to let you risk all that now!" 

"It's not your decision Zack! I will be there! Nothing will happen, we've always come out of the fight alive. Besides, if we're not safe, then I'm going to have to leave my family....let me help." Max was angry but was keeping her voice deadly quiet. 

"No Max, it's not worth losing all that you have here!" 

"No Zack! You are my family too! I can take care of both my families!" With that Max went to the bedroom and slammed the door. Zack walked to the computer room where he could hear Logan typing away. 

"I tried to keep her home." Zack said quietly. 

"I know I heard your fight" 

"Maybe you could convince her to stay?" Zack tried to make himself sound hopeful. 

"You know her as well as I do Zack, she's head strong and she'll do what she wants...or thinks is right." Logan now turned to face the other man, tears glistening in his eyes. "Just bring her home man, we both love her to the end of the earth, just bring her home to me please." 

Zack looked at the older man, they had never been good friends but after their marriage they had reached a peaceful coexistence of sorts. Zack reached out his hand, and Logan took it.   
  


A/N - Alright I hope that was long enough. We're getting near the end now, I hope your still enjoying it. Please review! 


	26. Paradise

A/N - Alright, here's another chapter, I've been trying real hard to get it up and at last I've found a few moments, so without further ramblings.....oh, and the songs not mine!   
  


Chapter 26 -   
  


They had left hours ago. With a quick kiss from Max and a "let's blaze" they had left. 

Now, five hours later Logan sat at the kitchen table with a glass of wine, still listening to the radio. An old Elton John and Leanne Rimes song came on. Logan closed his eyes and listened to the music. 

Is it written in the stars 

Are we paying for some crime 

Is that all that we are good for 

Just a stretch of mortal time 

Is this Gods experiment 

In which we have no say 

In which we're given paradise 

But only for a day...... 

Logan heard a knock on the door, rousing him from his light slumber. Logan rushed to the door and flung it open.   
  


A/N - I know its short and I'm sorry. I'll try to post more tomorrow but I'm going into work at 4am, (loverly school break huh?) Review please! 


	27. Death

A/N - Alright, heres the next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy, I promise to finish soon!   
  


Chapter 27 -   
  


There was Zack with Max in his arms. Logan's face paled as he stood silently aside for Zack to come in. Zack gently laid the lifeless Max on the couch. 

"Is she....." Logan already knew the answer. 

"A bullet, straight to the heart" Zack said quietly. Logan approached the couch and checked for a pulse, there was none, the front of her shirt was soaked in blood and her face was ashen. 

"Max?" The word was followed by a sob. Suddenly he got up and ran to the bathroom, Zack was about to follow him when he heard the sound of the other man retching and decided to leave him alone. 

Logan came back a few moments later. "Tell me what happened." Logan said taking a seat near his wife. Zack sighed, his eyes welled up with tears that he didn't even attempt to fight back. 

"We got to the warehouse and they were all just sitting around, so we decided to do a sneak attack. I was keeping Max with me, figuring she'd be safer." Zack's tears started to fall freely. "Me and her took out a couple of guards, took their stuff and snuck in. We let Syl and Kirt in and then went to the control room to shut down the power. We came out of their shooting, and soon moved to hand to hand. I thought we were doing really well. But the Deck came out of no where with a gun and just shot Max. No one ever saw him coming. I went up behind him and snapped his neck. She didn't die alone, I can assure you of that Logan, for what its worth. I got to her before she went, she said to take care of you and Laura." 

By now both men were crying freely in an uncharacteristic show of affection Zack slowly rose from his seat and hugged Logan.   
  


A/N - I know that was horrible, I'm so bad at the action stuff. Well, please review and I'll try and have some more up soon. 


	28. Finale

A/N - Alright! Here it is, the last chapter takes a bow. Thank you for being so patient with my sporadic updating, and i hope this all lives up to expectations.   
  


Chapter 27 -   
  


It was morning now, Logan was more tired then before he had tried to sleep. It had been a long night full of memories both good and bad. 

But he was glad he had those memories. Max had been his whole world for the short time he had her, and memories were all he had left. 

He stood by the coffin in a blue suit, holding Laura who was dressed in a black dress with white daises on it. 

Zack, Kirt, Syl, Jhondy, and Tinga walked into the room. All were dressed in back with white gloves. Blaming themselves for their sisters death they had asked to be pallbearers, as a service to their youngest sister. 

She wasn't the first they'd lost in the years since the escape. But she was the most traumatic. She was the one with a family, almost a normal life. 

Logan hadn't heard them enter the room, so Zack cleared his throat. Logan turned to face the young men and women standing before him. 

"Thank you." Logan said quietly. "Max would appreciate this." Each of them came foreword and hugged him, and kissed Laura. 

The clock in the next room struck eight, it was time to go. 

"Ready?" Zack asked, with tears dangerously close. Logan looked at the young man, tears streaming in his own eyes. 

"Lets blaze"   
  


A/N - Well there it is, i hope it was worth the wait. I could try to write a sequel...something about Logan and Zack, and Laura.....let me know what you think! Review please!!!!!! 


End file.
